User talk:1423Wolfpack
thanx thanx for the welcome message why is your name nighthawk im just curios because i have read a book with these people called the nighthawks1423Wolfpack 15:10, October 13, 2009 (UTC) * Hi, and again welcome :) Nighthawk just came from a random name I made up really- it didn't have anything to do with a book or anything (but the book you were referring to wouldn't be Brisingr by any chance would it? Just wondering, if not just ignore this :D). Also wanted to let you know that the category you made "Category:Collections" was deleted because it wasn't really deemed to be a valid category- from what you said in the category, it seemed more like you were trying to create a user blog entry. We do have user categories however, such as Category:Brickipedians who collect Castle LEGO and Category:Brickipedians who collect City LEGO. These can be manually added to your userpage, or instead you can add corresponding userboxes to your userpage like and which will automatically put you in these categories 22:24, October 13, 2009 (UTC) yes the book i read was Brisingr thanx for deleting that collectoins thing i made it by accident and couldn't delete it.1423Wolfpack 06:33, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Re:who made Brickipedia * Brickipedia was made by in 2006, who hasn't been active on the wiki for a few years. It was then adopted by who took on the role of an admin but hasn't been around too much in the last year or so, then myself and (who resigned as an admin yesterday) became bureaucrat and admin respectively. became an admin shortly after, then , and most recently . And that's basically the history of who's been running the wiki in terms of administration :) 12:11, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Reply Your welcome. I want to edit here and help out as much as I can, so other people can enjoy reading pages, and joining. Thank you for your recurring edit here! 9legoboy9 (talk • ) 19:55, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Logo/Signature I Saw on Nighthawkleader's Talk Your Thing About A Signature Heres How First get a code like this: ">rawrlego Rawr the legos! Change Every thing you want to Then At Your Settings Change The Signature Thing To Custuom Signature Then Paste Your Code in there and save it hope this Helps! rawrlego Rawr the legos! 21:40, October 20, 2009 (UTC) * This basically says it all (also see this and this for alternate explanations), but if you need any help, please let me know 02:31, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ** Good to hear you've worked it out, but do you have a page for this signature? I can't seem to find on anywhere. Generally, users usually put their signature on a subpage, such as User:1423Wolfpack/sig, and let me know if you haven't sorted out how to sign with four tildes- I'll let you know how to set this up. Also, here's an example of using two colors, just change the colors to however you want them: sdfsfqqqq Code: sdfsfqqqq 01:08, October 23, 2009 (UTC) CITY WIKI Please come.. I adopoted it some time ago and i want it to be big.. please help.. thanks.. --[[User:Boidoh|'Boidoh']][[User talk:Boidoh|'talk']][http://legocity.wikia.com/|'LEGO City Wiki'] 00:22, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Greeting, Wolfpack, I noticed you wanted wolfpack and forrestman sets, I dont think you can buy sets anymore but on Ebay you can buy castle minifig lots, usually they include some of these, but also in collectible minifigures, (either series 1 or 2, cant remember) includes a redone forrestman. -Wyplash